Lavender Manor
by SkyeblueA
Summary: AU. In a small called Lima, there is a home called Lavender Manor. It is owned by the Andersons, until the death of Suzanne Anderson in which the surviving family left. 17 years later, one Anderson returns.Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I have decided to try something new. Actually write a fanfiction without giving up on it. I haven't completely given up on my Supernatural fanfiction, Defect, but I won't update as regularly as Lavender Manor. I have faith in this one because first, this is the most I've written for one chapter and second, I have actually started on the second chapter, on paper that I will put on my computer and the third chapter is in the planning process. So this AU fanfiction that's sets in a sort of Victorian/Steampunk fantasy world or at least that is what I am aiming for. It is mainly and fantasy/romance but there is a mystery undertone. I will try to explain some of the elements within the fanfiction, but you are allowed to ask if you do not understand anything. I have worked on my editing skills so there should be few or no mistakes and I hope you like it. OK I'm done explaining, I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters.

In a lush green valley, surrounded by majestic purple mountains was a small town called Lima. Lima had farms, stores, only one school since there were not many children in the town, a church, and just recently a theater. On the west side of town were the small cottages, farms, woodlands and a great lake that inhabited the less wealthy and more humble citizens. These were farmers, coal miners or factory workers. As you traveled towards the east, there are larger cottages that belonged to the skilled professionals who were probably raised by farmers, coal miners and factory workers. These people were typically store owners, school teachers and other professions. On the far east side of town were three large villas; they were owned by three of the four wealthiest families in town. They were the Fabrays who owned the white villa, the Mottas who owned the dark blue villa and the Fradettes who owned the gray villa. To the south were two factories and a coal mine. One of the factories produced cloth, made from the cotton grew by the local farmers, and the other factory processed tobacco to make cigarettes, again from the tobacco grew by the local farmers. The coal mine provided most of the town's energy and powered the one train that passed through Lima twice a month. Lastly, on the north edge of Lima; somewhere between the farms and the villas, on top of a hill was the Lavender Manor. Lavender Manor was a three story home painted a bright shade of lavender with white details. It also had these intense light purple flowers growing around the white pillars, which held the awning above the front porch. Protecting the manor was a twenty-foot high ivory wrought iron fence that surrounded the entire property. Owned by the Andersons, the most pecunious and oldest family in Lima, it was the largest home in town.

In a community of about a five hundred people, everyone knew everybody in some way by some degree. The town lived to gossip and spread rumors, true or not. The biggest talk of the town of today was the death of Suzanne Anderson.

Suzanne Anderson, nee Walter, was born into a rich aristocratic family in a neighboring town outside of Lima. When she became of age at sixteen her father arranged for her to marry Jones Anderson. That is when she moved to Lima and into the Lavender Manor. She had eventually learned to love Jones and only had one son with him, James, due to a complication when she was giving birth. As the founding family of Lima, they were naturally in charge of the Founder's Day Festival. Jones was not particularly interested nor did he have the free time to plan the festival, so he gave the job to his wife. Suzanne loved the festival. From dawn until dusk, everyone dressed in their finest purple wares, and celebrated with food, drink, games, and merriment.

After James married his wife Gloria, Jones died. This left Suzanne terribly lonely. James was always traveling for work and Gloria, before she had children, would travel with him. In her loneliness, she befriended a maid, Elizabeth Grayson. Elizabeth was the daughter of a coal miner and a homemaker. She had one sister, Mildred, who had run away as soon she became of age. Supposedly, she became either an actress or a prostitute in the city, depending on which rumors you believed. Suzanne and Elizabeth became close friends and even after Elizabeth left Lavender Manor to marry military engineer, Burt Hummel, they still manage their friendship. By the time Elizabeth left the manor, Gloria had already given birth to her first child, Cooper Theodore. Suzanne adored Cooper and hoped for another grandchild. Four years after Cooper's birth, Elizabeth gave birth to a son, Kurt Elijah. Less than a year later, Gloria gave birth to her second child, Blaine Dalton.

But today, little over a year after Blaine's birth, Suzanne had died. Her death was announced on the very Friday morning she died, in the town square. Quickly the news spread and her funeral is to be held on that Sunday. Everyone was shock and sorrowful. They could not understand how, at the age of fifty, she could have died. She was healthy and vivacious, so it was hard to believe that she died of natural causes. Suzanne's funeral was simple and solemn, held in the church, placed in an oak coffin, laden with white satin and lavender silk; everyone in Lima had attended. After the church service, there was a short procession to the cemetery, north of the church and east of Lavender Manor. As Suzanne Anderson was being lowered into the ground, the citizens of Lima said their last goodbyes. Dressed in their best purple wares, they placed roses on her coffin and around her grave.

However, the very next day, the oddest thing happens at Lavender Manor. All the servants were fired, the most valuable possessions were packed up, the house was boarded up, and the fortress high gates were locked up. The Andersons had left Lavender Manor, left Lima, not even a day after Suzanne had been buried.

The rumors flew, that was no surprise. The sudden death of Suzanne and the suspicious departure of the four Andersons left people to wonder; why did the Andersons leave, were they coming back, did Suzanne die of natural causes, or was an accident, murder? It was all the town could talk about. The ex-servants strangely knew nothing about the nature of Suzanne's death or the reason behind the Anderson's departure. Then again, not soon after the Andersons left, all the servants had managed to purchase train tickets to the city, claiming to never return to Lima.

There was also Elizabeth, the woman to whom everyone knew as Suzanne's closest friend. She could not say anything about Suzanne's death, nor could she say anything about her ancestors leaving. The death of Suzanne would puzzle Lima for many years; especially on the seventh anniversary of her death when Burt Hummel woke up to find his wife, cold and lifeless next to him. Her death, like Suzanne's, was ruled to be from natural causes. Elizabeth's death, along with the death of her close friend, would remain a mystery for seventeen years.

**Seventeen years after Suzanne's death**

Seventeen summers and seventeen winters passed, Lima continued to grow. People came and go, new babies were born and elders drew their last breath in this small town. Children grew and became adults, and began to figure out what they were destined to do. For twelve young adults and one aging teacher, they believed their destiny was on stage.

Currently, Lima's theater trope The New Direction was rehearsing for their production of Cinderella directed by William Schuester the only school's only Spanish teacher. Rachel Berry, the daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry, play Cinderella. She was engaged to Finn Hudson, son Carole and the late Christopher Hudson who then became the step-son of Burt Hummel, played Prince Charming. Playing as the Evil Step-Mother is Santana Lopez, girlfriend of Brittany Pierce who played the second Evil Step-Sister, Drizella. The actress of Anastasia, the first Evil Step-Sister, is Lucy Quinn Fabray, better known as Quinn. She was in a secret relationship with Noah "Puck" Puckerman because her father did not approve of him. Puck as he is called by everyone and is one of the two stage-hands, and one of Prince Charming's friends; Sam Evans is the other stage-hand and the other friend of Prince Charming. His not so-secret-crush and the play's fairy-godmother was Mercedes Jones who, much to his chagrin, was dating Shane Tinsley. As the Queen and King were Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, currently dating, rumored that they might get engaged. As with any fairytale, there was always a narrator; this role was taken by Artie Abrams, a young man who was confined to a wheelchair after a horseback riding accident when he was ten.

Everyone was happy, for the most part, about their roles. Sure, Mercedes wanted to be Cinderella, and Sam wanted to be Prince Charming in the case Mercedes got the role of Cinderella. However, one person was not happy with his role in the play and that person was Kurt Elizabeth, formally Elijah, Hummel. He didn't get a part in the production at all; instead, Mr. Schue gave him the job of back-stage manager. His job was to make sure everything ran smoothly, keep the actors line, make sure all the costumes and set are ready, and anything else Mr. Schue told him to do. Right now Kurt had a huge headache and the urge to kill Cinderella who was now acting like an Evil Step-Sister.

"Where is my dress? Where is Finn? Why are the props from scene seven still here? We are on scene eight, Kurt!" Rachel yelled from the middle of the stage. Finn immediately ran up to the middle of the stage to where Rachel was. Kurt however had to snap at Puck and Sam to move to the next scene set, then he had to retrieve Rachel's dress, which had gotten ripped and needed to be repaired, next he had to find Brittany, Santana and Quinn because they were also in this scene, then had to remind Puck and Sam again to change the set before finally giving Rachel her dress.

"What took you so long?" streaked Rachel. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a deep sigh before answering.

"I had to tell Puck and Sam twice to change the set, find Brittana and Quinn to remind them they are on stage and I had to retrieve your dress which had gotten ripped from our last dress rehearsal run-through this morning and I had to fix it," he explained. However Rachel did not seem to believe him.

"How did my dress get ripped?" she asked accusingly.

"I have no idea. It was fine when you put it on this morning; when you had taken it off it was torn," then he was suddenly cut off by Rachel.

"Are you saying I tore it?" she demanded. Kurt had known Rachel since they were babies; therefore, was not affected by her demanding tone.

"I never said that Rachel; stop accusing people of making you look bad, because there is a good chance you did tear the dress," said Kurt, annoyed at Rachel's ego which was roughly the size of the Lavender Manor, the surrounding property and the three villas combined.

"Kurt, you know me. I am much too graceful to have ripped my ball dress. Mercedes must have done it. She is obviously still jealous that I got the role of Cinderella. She has to be trying to sabotage me," explained Rachel as if she was talking to a small child with an air of arrogance in her voice.

"Rachel, I'm gay; so, no, I do not know you," said Kurt smirking at his witty remark. Kurt was not a religious person, but he has read the Bible (A/N: The Old Testament for the purposes of this fanfiction). He learned that 'to know someone' means you had sex with that person. "Secondly, Mercedes was nowhere near your dress, how could she have done it?" he asked before Mercedes butted in.

"Yes Rachel, I was flirting with Shane outside the theater during the entire eighth scene, how could have I done it?" she asked.

"I do not know, you know what it does not matter, I know I did not rip the dress and you have reason to do so, so why should I believe you," said Rachel.

"Hell no, do not make me cut you Berry," said Mercedes threateningly. Rachel gave an ear piercing screech. Kurt bowed his head into his hands and groaned in frustration.

"Everyone calm down," said Schue finally deciding to do his job, but everyone have gotten out of control.

"Mr. Schue, why are Tina and I the Queen and King, and why Finn is our kid? It makes no sense and you still have not given us an explanation," asked Mike.

"Berry I swear to God if you open your mouth one more time," Mercedes warned.

"Mr. Schue went can we have a break?" asked Puck.

"Does anyone know where my script is?" asked Artie to no one in particular.

"I was looking for the bathroom earlier, but I ended up outside and I thought I saw Cinderella's magical carriage, but it was purple and it didn't look like a pumpkin," said Brittany in an absent-minded tone.

"Wait! What did you just say Brittany?" asked a serious looking Quinn. Everyone is now dead silent.

"I saw a magical purple carriage," she repeated. There was continued silence in the theater for a couple moments. However, the group could hear a crowd of people walking past the theater outside. The people were having different conversations with each other, but one phrase always came up.

"One of the Andersons is back," instantly everyone left the theater in hurry to join the large procession of citizens. The New Direction followed the crowd to the front of Lavender Manor.

It seemed like the entire town was here. They were crowded near the ivory iron gates, peaking through to get a glimpse of the mysterious Anderson. Others were gossiping as to whom the returning Anderson was.

"Well has to be one of the two sons. Otherwise two people would have stepped out of the carriage," said one young girl.

"I agree but which one? Cooper or Blaine?" said her friend.

"Cooper is the eldest and he's a lawyer. Chocolate brown locks and piercing blue eyes he gets it from his father," said the first girl.

"Or Blaine the youngest, he is an engineer who graduated young and is quite bright himself. Ebony curls and dark hazel eyes he gets it from his mother," countered her friend. The two friends' conversation had traveled through the over curious procession. They all continued to wonder if anyone sees or had seen the Anderson before entering the Lavender Manor.

"I saw the carriage as it entered town," boosted Jacob Ben Israel. "It was surrounded by guards, but I followed it up to the gates; however, I could not get a good look because his guards shielded him with dark rain umbrellas as he walked up the Lavender Manor," This fed fuel to the fire. Now people really wanted to know who it was. They had contemplated sneaking onto the property, but the space between the light-colored wrought iron bars of high fences were too narrow for ever children to fit through. The guards at the front gate were standing stoic and motionless, no one even bothered to ask the guards about their employer or bring a mini telescope to attempt to search for said employer through a peep of the white curtains. However, most people were not like Puck. No. He was not that stupid as to waste time in asking the guards, instead he climbed a high tree across the street from the Lavender Manor and used his telescope to survey the windows until he spotted a man who might be youngest Anderson brother.

"Hey I think I saw the younger one, Blaine was it? Third level, front side, the window furthest to our left," he said keeping his sights on the window in question.

Everyone quickly turned their gaze to the window that Puck directed them to, and there he was. Although it was rather hard to tell, the town of Lima could see the detached expressed face of Blaine Anderson. He was standing there only exposing his face and chest, the side of one white-gloved hand delicately holding the curtain out of his line of view; the other hand was pulled behind his back. He was dressed in a deep violet buttoned shirt, made perhaps of silk, and a silver chain that was clasped to his lapel and went into his right breast pocket. This was most likely a pocket watch and whatever else he was wearing was left to be assumed. Barely a minute had gone by since Puck had caught sight of Blaine before Blaine subtly and promptly vanished from view.

"I wonder why he's back?" asked Tina aloud to no one in particular.

"I heard from my father that he is working on a huge project for his work. If the project is as important as it is made to be, then I would want a quiet place to work. Lima is quieter than the city," said Quinn thoughtfully.

"Who cares? He's here, he's rich and more importantly he's single," said a very lofty young woman.

No one needed to turn to the owner of the voice to know who she was. Everyone knew who she was. She was Annemarie Fradette, the heiress to one of the richest and most influential family in Lima. She was rude and selfish and no one dared crossed her, except for a selected few. She has long platinum blond hair that was naturally curly and was tastefully pinned on top of her head. She wore a long light gray _silver _dress, with a high collar and long sleeves; she paired this with powder blue slippers, a dark blue shawl and a white parasol. The parasol was a symbol of her status as a lady and a status that she was above everyone else. She tops off her look with a gold cross, pearl stud earring and a four inch in diameter sapphire broach. She pushed through the mob of citizens, until she reached the gate. With her right hand, the hand that was not holding her parasol, she gripped the ivory iron bar and took in the sight of the very unique manor. Her face read of hope and self-satisfaction; hope, like so many girls, that she will live in this home and the self-satisfaction in that she believed that it would be her that will live in this home.

"Look Annemarie, we are just trying to reason while he, of all the Andersons, came back. What was the reason his family left after Suzanne's death?" asked Quinn. Annemarie broke away from her trance-like gaze; her hand was still latched onto the gate. She gave Quinn a pseudo-loving smile before saying,

"Oh Quinnie, who knows as to why, maybe he is working on something of import, or conceivably he could have wanted to return home. Nevertheless, he is here and single, and soon he will be my husband," her fake smile turning into a cloy smirk.

"How do you know he will choose you?" asked Santana. Santana was one of those few who dared crossed her. Santana was soon backed up by many other girls in town. However, Annemarie still wore the smirk on her face.

"Why do you care, Lopez? Everyone knows you will live your life in sin with Pierce. However, I know you only asked me that because it is true that anyone of you could become his wife. Sadly, it is my duty to tell you how it is; people from money marry into money. Over and above, let's face it; I am the most beautiful girl here. In addition, my father will invite him over for dinner at our splendid villa where he will be captivated by my beauty. It is clear as a bell that he would not be looking for a wife on the streets," she replied.

"For his sake, I hope he does," said Kurt deadpanned. He was also one of the few people, other than Santana, to cross Annemarie. What was a cloy smirk, was now replaced with a look of pure spite as if she was looking at the devil himself.

"Oh, and you think that a sinner like you has a better chance than me?" she said in a mock-piteous voice.

"A half brain-dead platypus has a better chance than you," said Kurt. Some people started to laugh at his witty remark. Annemarie snorted in disgust.

"At least I know where you are heading," she said.

"Let me guess, to Hell with fire and brimstone," replied Kurt sarcastically.

"I was referring to your life, but I'm sure when you die you will end up in Hell. No, you will probably end up becoming a resident at some surrogate farm. No man, not even a sinner, would want to marry you and let you care for his children. Thus, you might as well make some use of your body and give a good, loving, and deserving family a child. Of course, the child will be purified so in the eyes of our Lord, the child will be free of sin despite it have been born from a man's unholy womb," the young woman preached.

Not surprisingly, she had to throw religion at him. Everyone in town knew he was a Carrier, a man who was born with a womb and who could carry a child and eventually give birth. A surrogate house is an institution where Carriers are placed into contracts to work for a certain amount of years or until they are unable to have any more children and they are required to carry children of infertile couples. In relation, Givers were women who could impregnate other women or Carriers. Carriers and Giver were uncommon, but they were not rare in Lima. Since the town was founded one hundred and fifty years ago, there were at least fifteen Carriers or Givers in Lima. Three of them are in the town as of now, Kurt as Annemarie had pointed out to everyone and Leroy Berry who had Rachel as proof of his status and Santana as Brittany had once mentioned in a off-hand, absent-minded comment. Be a Carrier, a Giver or gay was not something Lima generally frowned upon. Unless, you were profoundly religious like the Fradette's, who had paid the twelve previous Lima-born Carriers or Givers to leave as soon as they became of age. Anyone who had declared or were even thought to be gay was bullied out of the town, led by the Fradettes. They thought of themselves as holier-than-thou of anybody in Lima and a significant percent of citizens agreed with them. Needles to say, Kurt was not one of these people.

"Why would I do that when I have a decent job here? In addition, you know nothing about me other than the stereo-typical assumptions you make of me and the mostly false rumors that Lima produces on a daily bases. You have no right to dictate my life, and I could care less about your religion. So I suggest you take your foolish Bible and shove it up your self-righteous," but before Kurt could specify where as to Annemarie should shove her Bible, he was interrupted by the sound of a trumpet.

The crowd had been so distracted by Kurt and Annemarie's argument that no one noticed that two men had left the manor, walked down the hill and ordered the blond guard to blow his trumpet, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, I am Wesley Montgomery, Mr. Anderson's legal attorney and this is David Thompson, Mr. Anderson's public advisor. Mr. Thompson has a very important announcement from Mr. Anderson," said the man who called himself Wesley. Then David began to speak.

"Good Afternoon, I am David Thompson with a request for hire. Currently Mr. Anderson is without a steward to manage his servants. As he is very busy, he cannot manage them himself nor is anyone under his employment is qualified to manage them. Anyone, man or woman, can apply; however, we prefer someone young, single and who has experience in management and/or administration. To receive an application, send a letter to me, David Thompson, at Lavender Manor with your name and address. As to prevent gossip or sabotage, we ask that you do not put your return address on the envelope. Do this before September 8 and by September 10 you should receive an application. The due date to return the application will be written on said application. After turning in your application, we will select ten of the most promising applicants to be given an interview on a given date, at a given place as to prevent gossip and sabotage. After all the interviews have been processed, Mr. Anderson will personally select the applicant that will receive the job. We hope to have the job filled before the end of the month. I hope some of you apply, for this is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and it comes with very excellent pay for one individual. Mr. Montgomery and I bid you Good day." With that, he and Mr. Montgomery retreated to the manor. The crowd, mostly young and single women, burst with excitement.

"Praise the Lord, this is a wonderful chance to see Lavender Manor," said one excited girl.

"Or get to know Mr. Anderson," said another girl in a suggestive tone.

"Ha! Do not even try peasants, he will never choose any of you" said Annemarie once again gaining everybody's attention.

"Really, a high-class lady like you is going to apply for a job that is barely above the rank of a hired domestic servant?" asked Mercedes. Annemarie laughed and said,

"Of course not, but one of my servants is an old maid and is educated in administration. She will apply for the job to make sure he stays interested in me and not any of you commoners, not that my beauty and charm would make him interested in anyone else."

A few more citizens voiced their opinions before they left to return to their jobs or homes. The New Direction returned to the theater to pick up at scene eight of Cinderella. As Rachel danced with Finn on their small pseudo-ballroom set, Kurt Hummel was writing a letter backstage. After finishing the letter, he got up and left the theater without anyone noticing. A couple of minutes later he returned to assist with the rest of the dress rehearsal without any major incidents. He returned home, had dinner with his family and went to bed. He did not regret sending the letter, but as Mr. Thompson had said this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Kurt Hummel had once dreamed of becoming a performer, but he then had realized that Mr. Schue would never give him a chance to perform, and no big theater director will take him away from this small town.

This was a chance to receive respect from not only his troupe but the town as well, especially, with people like the Fradettes bringing him down. The pay sounded great as well. His salary from theater barely covered the cost of his father's medicine for his heart. His father's salary only covers the mortgage and food with some money left over, but not enough for his medicine. Finn's paycheck, which was significantly higher than Kurt's, but nowhere near Burt's, was spent on dates with Rachel and bar tabs. Kurt wanted his dad to work less so he would not stress out his heart.

If only his friends, neighbors and director had respected him.

If only Finn had helped out the family financially.

If only Blaine Anderson had hired a steward before returning to Lima.

If only Kurt had not fantasized what it would be like to live in Lavender Manor.

If only all these "If onlys" were true; then Kurt would have no reason to ask for an application. He really hoped he gets the job.

Oh my God, this is really long and I'm tired. I have already started the second chapter, but like most people I have finals next week. So I should be studying and I will have the second chapter up by next Friday at the earliest. So pretty please review and you will see Blaine, speaking, next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, even though started this before posting the first chapter, this took longer than I expected. Good news, I'm done with my finals, bad news I am sick and so I hope this does not turn out terrible although that never really happens to me I am just really slow when doing something, which explains why writing this chapter took so long. I do not own Glee or the characters but I do own my OCs including Annemarie, the bitch everyone loves to hate, or at least I do.

A week has gone by since Blaine Anderson has returned to Lima. The citizens were feeling more cheery than usual, while applicants were feeling anxious today. According to the post office, only fifty people had sent letters for an application. More would have applied if Annemarie's servant, Eva, had not applied as well. Annemarie had told anyone who would listen, in this case everyone, about her family's dinner with Blaine Anderson.

"Oh it was a wonderful evening," she began. "He arrived wearing a white rounded-collared shirt, gray trousers, black silk suspenders, a gray patterned vest, a black velvet trimmed coat, a purple paisley bow-tie, a silver pocket-watch and black laced up boots. I was wearing a navy-blue silk taffeta dress with a white laced trim, ivory laced up boots, with my cross and pearl earrings. Dinner was pleasant and the sauté breast of marinated chicken was excellent. Blaine is so charming and educated; he spoke of all the places he has been and all the people he has met. I was relieved to hear that his parents did not try to arrange a marriage for him when he became of age. When we were having tea in the sitting room, I had a chance to talk to him. He was so endearing; he flushed at my advances, I think he fancies me. I would have ordered my father to allow him to court me, but father said it would be more appropriate for us to wait for Blaine to ask him. When Eva, my servant, gets that steward's job, it is only a matter of time before he falls in love with me."

In the early morning of Tuesday, September the tenth, two days after the request for application deadline, a servant from Lavender Manor had hand delivered all the applications by slipping them under doors. By sunrise, all the applicants had their applications. As Burt Hummel treaded downstairs to the kitchen to boil water for coffee, he noticed the lilac colored envelope on the floor in front of his door.

Burt knew Kurt had requested an application and he supported his decision in why he did it. He knew that Will Schuester chose favorites when assigning roles in plays and that Kurt had yet to receive anything more than a silent part in a play. He knew Kurt was extremely concerned of his health, that his theater salary barely covered the cost of his father's medication, but if he got the steward's job the salary could easily cover medication cost and allow Burt not to work so hard. He knew that this job will earn Kurt some respect this, although not from the Fradette's, especially Annemarie. The entire Fradette family had been out for Kurt since the day he was born. In fact it was the second time he met Suzanne Anderson, the first being at his and Elizabeth's wedding, was when the Fradettes made it known they did not appreciate Kurt's existence.

It was almost eighteen years ago, shortly after Kurt was born. He and Elizabeth had been taking a walk around town square. Elizabeth had brought Kurt with her, wrapped in blue and white blankets. Their friends had not spoken to them since Kurt was born and that he was born a Carrier. When the Hummels had reached the fountain in town square, they sat down at the fountain and began to coo at their new born. Moments later, Reverend Joseph Fradette approached them with a man they never met.

"Good Afternoon, Burt and Elizabeth," the Reverend greeted.

"Good Afternoon, Reverend," both Burt and Elizabeth muttered back at the same time. The Reverend had been one of the first to abandon them when Kurt was born, and first to call their child a disgusting sinner from Hell.

"I want you to meet my friend, Paul Karofsky, he is a manger at a surrogate farm outside of town," the Reverend introduced with coy smile that his young daughter would inherit. Burt immediately had a bad feeling.

"Why is he here?" he asked in a slow and suspicious tone.

"I heard about your problem," explained Paul. Burt realized his suspicions were true,

"We do not have any problems," Burt replied rather angrily.

"I was referring to about your _son_," Paul rephrasing his previous statement, this was when Elizabeth had caught on.

"There is NOTHING wrong with our son!" yelled Elizabeth. Having done caught the attention everyone in town square including Suzanne who was enjoying a walk with her grandson, Cooper.

"Elizabeth, I understand you have a heart of gold and you value all God's gifts, and I apologize that he mistakenly punished you and your husband with this burden," Rev. Joseph replied, genuinely sympatric, hoping to reason with her.

"God has not punished my husband or me in any way, he gave us the gift a child," she exclaimed.

"Who is a Carrier; he is an object of sin. My friend here is willing to take the child off your hands, so he may be a use in this world, and he will compensate the both of you nicely," said the Reverend. This was when Burt lost it.

"Nothing in this world could even remotely sway us into giving away our son, especially to someone of the likes of you, Karofsky," screamed Burt.

"Burt, Elizabeth I understand this is your first child, but I know you will both have more children, and I pray they are born normal," said the Reverend.

"No! Kurt is perfectly normal. We love him just as any parents should love their child. We are never going to give him away and he will never end up in _that place_," Elizabeth yelled pointing at Paul.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, you must understand," but the Reverend is cut off by someone.

"They said no, Joseph," there, standing on the bench of the fountain at forty-nine was Suzanne.

"Suzanne," began Joseph, but he has been cut off once again.

"Hold your tongue Joseph or I will have Cooper point and shout at you," she said. Upon hearing this, Cooper jumped up on the bench with his grandmother, pointed at Rev. Fradette and yelled,

"Go fry an egg!" The crowd, that had formed the initial commotion between the Hummels and Rev. Fradette with Mr. Karofsky, cooed at little Cooper's cute outburst.

"I have had just about enough of all of this. All of you were friends with Burt and Elizabeth, you were all there to celebrate their marriage, to celebrate El's pregnancy, but when it turns out their first-born child is a Carrier, and you all abandon them. Moreover, why did you do this? Because Rev. Fradette, said he was God's punishment to the Hummels. But why, why would God punish them? Surely, it was not a mistake, for God makes no mistake. Also, while we are on the idea, why would God create Carriers, Givers, and homosexuals if we he does not want us to accept them? I am not saying that Rev. Fradette is wrong; he is allowed to believe what he wants but he should not try to enforce it onto people who do not believe. El is my best friend and I will always be there for her, her family and her friends. The question is what about those who had been her friend?"

The whole square was quiet. No one said a word as Suzanne, along with Cooper, stepped down from the bench of the fountain. Suzanne went up to Elizabeth, gave her a hug, and placed a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Take care El, of yourself, your husband, and especially your son. I have a feeling he is destined to be someone good in this town." With that, she bid her goodbyes and left town square in the direction of her home.

Back to the present, Burt was holding the envelope that contains Kurt's application. He placed the envelope in the on the kitchen table and started to boil some water. Several minutes later, Kurt came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Dad," said his son.

"Good Morning, Kurt," replied Burt.

"Dad have you seen?" began Kurt.

"On the kitchen table," said Burt. "Kurt, I know you are applying for that steward's job and I know why. I support your decision and besides someone needs to deflate Fradette's ego and you might save that Anderson kid in the process."

"Thanks dad," said Kurt.

Soon, Carole came down to make breakfast, and later after that, Finn came down to eat. They had a normal family breakfast. They talked about their work, the latest gossip in town, and of course Blaine Anderson. Kurt did not mention to his stepfamily about his intention to apply for the steward's job. This was probably a good thing because Finn thought the Andersons were like the Fradettes and thought that anyone who applied were either wasting their time or asking for trouble from the Fradettes. After breakfast, Kurt and Finn left for the theater, Burt left for his job as a council member, and Carole stayed home to take care of the house.

Lima, like many small towns, had a town council. However, out of all the near-by towns, Lima had the fewest amount of council members at three. The longest residing member, of ten years, on the council was Dustin Goolsby. He was the most conservative of the three council members and a follower of Joseph Fradette. Anything the Fradettes wanted, Dustin Goolsby usually got them, until Burt Hummel was elected the third council member two years ago and there was no way he would convince Sue Sylvester, council member of seven years. Sue was the complete opposite of Goolsby; her ideas were radical and had a deep hatred for the Fradettes so she always against Goolsby in almost all decisions unless the proposition was in the best interest of the people and not just the Fradettes. Burt was the swing vote on deciding propositions, he always had the people on his mind, and if it benefits them, he would vote on the proposition. Any proposal that gave the Fradettes and their group an advantage over the people, Burt, along with Sue, would vote against Goolsby. However, it was not always the council deciding for interest of people on laws of the town and community matters.

Nearly two decades ago, when it came to deciding laws and sides on community matters, there were five votes. One vote from the council, upon a majority or unanimous vote within the council, and one vote each from the Fabrays, the Mottas, the Fradettes, and the Andersons. When Suzanne died and the Andersons left, it was reduced to four votes. The three families and the council could not decide on anything, fairly at least. Eventually, the town people forced the four parties to place all the power into the council. Now that Blaine Anderson was back, it was decided, rather quickly and unanimously, to return to the five-party system. This made people excited and nervous. Those who did not particularly agreed with the council system were excited to have the five-party system back, mainly because that is what they have lived with and were used to before the Andersons left and the older citizens had forced the town into the council system. The younger citizens, mainly those who either were small children or were not even born when the system was changed, were nervous. They were worried that the five-party system would not consider opinions of the people. They knew as long as both Burt and Sue were in the council, the council would vote matters and laws in favor of the people. They knew the Fradettes would vote for any matter that was in theirs and their group's favor; more often than not, it was not in the peoples favor. The Mottas, while not a part of Fradette's group, would side with them in some issues. The Fabrays, although they were religious, would usually vote in favor of the people on issues. As of now, Blaine Anderson was the wild card. No one knew anything about his views on the town's politics or his religious views. Annemarie claimed he was on Fradettes side on everything, but no one believed her nor did they want to believe her. Currently, the five-party system had one decision on their agenda and that was the fate of the theater.

The Fradettes wanted to close the theater and later demolish it to create a church for their specific belief, as Rev. Fradette was no longer head of the main church for the last fifteen years. They managed to convince the Mottas to vote in their favor; but failed to get the Fabrays' vote in their favor. Now the only groups that have not made a decision in the matter were the council and Blaine Anderson. The council were in the middle of making their decision and Blaine has yet to show-up but had sent Mr. Thompson in his place.

"There is no point in keeping the theater. No one likes the theater and that space could be used for something more productive," said Mr. Goolsby. The five parties were meeting in the council room in the town courthouse. Sue, Goolsby, and Burt representing the council, Rev. Fradette representing his family, Al Motta representing his family, Russell Fabray represents his family and Mr. Thompson acted as a proxy for Blaine.

"Well Mr. Goolsby I have to disagree with you on both points. Our records show that at least eighty percent of the town do watch the New Direction perform their plays, many more than once. Also, I find the construction for a second church completely unnecessary as all the members could fit in Mr. Fradette's sitting room," retorted Sue.

"I have to agree with Sue on this one Goolsby," said Burt.

"So in the matter of whether or not the theater should be shut down; we have two votes in favor of having it shut down and two votes against it being shut down," concluded Sue.

"So Mr. Thompson, what does Mr. Anderson vote for? In favor or against?" asked Rev. Fradette wearing the family coy smile.

"Mr. Anderson wanted me to wait for the other four groups to vote and if it is a tie; he wants me to inform you that it will be immature to make an uninformed decision. Therefore, he has arranged to see the play on Sunday, September 23 the third and last performance. Immediately after the end of the play he will make his decision," said Mr. Thompson before promptly getting up and leaving the room.

"Well, I think I will tell the New Directions about the proposition," said Sue before she just left followed by Rev. Fradette, Mr. Motta, and Mr. Fabray.

Meanwhile at the theater, Will and Kurt were watching the troupe perform one of the earlier scenes in Cinderella when Sue barged in on stage.

"Sue what are you doing here?" asked Will. Kurt, who had been actually filling out his steward's application rather than watching the play, looked up at Sue.

"Well Schuester it seems like the Fradettes want to shut down you little theater and disband you troupe. So far, the Fradettes and the Mottas have voted in favor of shutting down the theater, and the council and the Fabrays have voted against shutting it down," said Sue. Everyone on stage began to panic.

"Calm down everyone," shouted Mr. Schue. However, the actors continued to panic and yell.

Rachel started to rant how unfair the situation was and how the Fradettes were ruining her chances of becoming an actress. Finn was worried that he would not be able to find another job. The rest of the group were either telling Rachel to shut up or panicking about their future employment. Kurt at this point was annoyed and could not take to noise.

"That is it! Everybody shut up!" yelled Kurt. Immediately, everyone quiet down.

"Thank you, Porcelain. Fortunately, for you Mr. 'I have a chin that looks like a baby's bottom', Mr. Anderson has yet to make a decision and he will only make his choice after watching your final performance on Sunday the twenty-third. Impress him and you get to save your little theater," continued Sue.

"Ok everyone, you heard Sue, we need to make this performance count," said Mr. Schue. "From the top guys."

They began the scene from the top and Sue left afterwards. Will watch and stopped them every once in awhile to give them advice. Kurt continued to work on his application, which was due on the thirteenth.

The first few questions were simple personal questions like your name, sex, address, age, date of birth, previous employment, formal education, and members of your immediate family — living or not. Next were the complex long answer questions like "how do you handle conflict?" and "what did you like/dislike about your previous job?"

Kurt typically handles conflict by yelling at everyone involved until they listen to him. As for his previous/current job, he liked his coworkers whenever they did not piss him off. But otherwise, he felt like he was not appreciated at his current employment.

The final question was especially difficult to answer, "Why did you apply for this job?" This is how Kurt replied.

_Sir, the reasons I applied for this job are simple. The first reason is for my father, Burt Hummel, one of the council members of Lima. He has worked very hard to raise me since I was eight, when my mother died, to when he married my stepmother, Carole, when I was seventeen. Months before he remarried, he had a stroke and almost died. Fortunately, he survived without any major complications, but he must take medication once a month that is very expensive. My monthly paycheck barley covers that expense while my father's paycheck just covers the cost of mortgage and food. My stepbrother, Finn, also receives a paycheck, but he does not contribute to his family's finances. The extra income would relieve some of the financial burden from my father and could relax more and take care of his health._

_The second reason is my discontentment at work. For the two years, I have worked for the theater my primary job has been back-stage manager. I have to organize the actors, the sets, the costumes, and fix have to every little problem that happens back stage. This obviously should be the director's job, but he feels like it his job to assign actors their roles and yell at me when something goes wrong. No one appreciates the hard work I put in to making the play happen and if my coworkers will not acknowledge my part in the production, I do not see why I should continue working there._

_Lastly, all I want is a little respect in this town. Being gay and a Carrier does not make you the most well liked citizen, particularly if you are being judged by the Fradette family. They want to take over this town and instill their belief in all the citizens. They want to remove all the gays, Carriers and Givers from town so could have their perfect holy community. Annemarie Fradette thinks that if her servant receives the job, then Mr. Anderson will fancy her. Whether this happens or not, is not in my control, but he should know that Miss. Fradette has been intimidating potential or rumored to be potential applicants. I do not care for Miss. Fradette or her family or her beliefs, and I should be allowed to live the life I was born to live without her family trying to sabotage or dictate it. _

After finishing his final response, he blew gently on the ink as to dry it. Kurt folded the papers into thirds and placed it in its envelope. He waited for break before leaving the theater and headed to the only mailbox in town. The mailbox, however, was being watched over by Eva, Annemarie's servant that was also applying for the job was standing there menacingly, and looking through people's mail before letting them put their mail in the box. A little ways away were a few applicants, standing there, terrified, and hoping that Eva would leave.

"Great," thought Kurt to himself. "Of course she does this. What do I do now?" Suddenly, Kurt hears a low growl/purr by his feet. He looks down and smiles.

"Willow, there you are girl. Hey, do you want to help me with something," said Kurt as he bent down to pick up his brown, furry, slightly damp, three-pound platypus.

"Willow, could you help me?" asked Kurt turning Willow so she facing where Eva was standing. "See that girl over there next to that box?" he asked. The platypus growled.

"I want you to scare her away. Can you do that?" Kurt asked. Willow gave another growl, eager to escape Kurt's arms. He placed a small kiss on his pet's head before placing her on the ground. Willow took off as fast towards Eva, snarling as she went. Eva immediately notices the oncoming platypus and runs from the mailbox. The applicants notice this and take the opportunity to place their applications in the box. Kurt places his soon after them and returns to the theater after retrieving Willow, who had stopped chasing Eva after a few minutes.

A few days passed, and the deadline to turn in the steward's application has passed as well. On the fourteenth of September, of the fifty people who requested an application, only thirty-three applications were returned to Mr. Thompson. This did not go unnoticed by him, Mr. Montgomery or Mr. Anderson.

"Am I the only one who finds this strange?" inquired David, scanning through one the applications.

"No David, I find it strange as well," said Wesley also looking through an application. "Fascinating, look David some of these applicants haven't even finished their applications. They really thought they would get the job that way." David looks at the application that Wes was referring to,  
"Quite, lets place all the unfinished applications in the 'I'm sorry but I do not think you are qualified for this job' pile," said David placing an unfinished application into the pile.

"You mean the rejected application pile?" asked Wes placing a couple of unfinished applications into the growing pile.

"But, 'I'm sorry but I do not think you are qualified for this job' pile is much nicer," said David.

"Yes, but it is way too bloody long," said Wes, Blaine hummed in agreement and placed even more applications into the rejected pile. The trio of men were now down to twenty applicants, ten of them had to be chosen to be interview.

"Here's a potential one, Eva Carlton, she worked as a co-steward for the Fradette family," said Wes.

"No, her family is very rude; also, their daughter thinks I fancy her," said Blaine, finally speaking for the first time today.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked David.

"She is the one who is spreading the rumor that I fancy her," replied Blaine.

"Well she is the only one with actual experience in being a steward unless you have another suggestion," said Wes. Blaine looked through his pile and offered an application to Wes.

"Kurt Hummel, he works as a back-stage manager at the theater. I think he is more able to control my staff," said Blaine. Wes looks it over, nods, and then gives it to David who looks it over and nods.

"He seems like a good candidate. He will be on our ten top candidates along with Ms. Carlton," said Wes. Blaine gave him a glare but allowed it, for Wes knew as well as he did that Eva was not getting the job as long as Blaine had a say in the matter.

Two days later, Kurt woke up early to find a lilac envelope on the floor near his front door. He was shocked at first, then elated. Elated, that he had a tangible chance in receiving this job. He reads the rest of the letter and learns that his interview date was Thursday the nineteenth at the Lima Bean at 12:30pm and that he had to reserve table five. He reserves the table and goes on about his week; making sure everything is in order for their three-day performances on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Particularity, Sunday's performance when it truly mattered considering their livelihoods were on the line. On Thursday, at 12:15pm, Kurt managed to convince the troupe to take a break, much to Rachel's dismay. Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean five minutes early dressed in a white winged collared dress shirt, a black silk double-breasted vest, a blue Comstock satin puff tie with a silver tie tack, a black wool Coburn Great coat that he later took off in when he got inside, black Fall Front trousers, and black leather Skirmisher boots. Five minutes later, a man walked up to his table. He wearing a natural colored club collar shirt, black cotton trousers with suspenders, a black wool Beauregard vest, a crimson Classic Canvas duster that he had taken off before sitting down, a pair of black Waukenfast Leather Boots and a chocolate brown tall derby hat with gold framed spectacles to veil his true identity.

"Good Afternoon Kurt Hummel, I am Blaine Anderson, I will be your interviewing you for the position of my steward," he said softly so only Kurt can hear and extending his hand. Kurt eyes widen in genuine surprise for a moment but he quickly recovered.

"Good Afternoon to you too, Mr. Anderson," replied Kurt accepting Blaine's offer for a handshake. The waitress, Jessica, took their orders and fortunately did not recognize Blaine.

"So what made you want to apply for this job?" asked Blaine. Kurt sighed.

"Oh I needed the money, change in occupation, and maybe stick it to Annemarie Fradette while I'm at it. Unless you are so enthralled in her that you will immediately end this interview for all the unfavorable things I say about her. You know, this was the last question the application if you had bothered to read," replied Kurt. One of Blaine's triangular shaped eyebrows arches at Kurt's response.

"I did read your application; in fact, I was the one who suggested you be one of the applicants to be interviewed. Also, for your information, I do not fancy Ms. Fradette, despite what the rumors have been saying," said Blaine slightly irritated. Jessica comes back with their coffee and they both thank her.

"Oh get use to it. This is a small town, it practically runs on gossip; I will be surprised if no one recognizes you. Chances are the rumor involving is something among the lines Kurt Hummel is seen have a hushed coffee house chat with a mysterious stranger. Did you really suggest me? Oh thank you, I feel so special," responded Kurt.

"Well you are certainly a better character than Eva Carlton. Are you serious about the whole gossip thing?" inquired Blaine.

"Yes, the obscure and fictitious innuendos are part of this town's daily routine. It keeps them entertained and they like to bet to see whose right. Normally, they are wrong unless all parties admitted the rumor is true, so as long you do not say that you fancy Annemarie, all the merry maidens in Lima will be pleased," said Kurt. Blaine smiled.

"I guess the merry maidens will be pleased. Well it was nice meeting with you Kurt, I hope to see you again," said Blaine getting up and laying some bills to pay for the coffee and tip.

"That is it?" asked Kurt. Blaine nods.

"Yes, the purpose of this interview is to see what kind of character you are in a casual setting. To get to know the applicant personally," he said.

"Ah, clever," replied Kurt with a smile. Blaine leaves the coffee shop; Kurt finishes his coffee and leaves as well.

As Kurt had predicted, Jessica started the rumor about Kurt's coffee "date" with Blaine, not knowing that it was Blaine who he had met with. The citizens speculated who the mysterious man was and whether he and Kurt were friends or, as Jessica suggested, lovers. Kurt adamantly denied and refused to respond to the questions from his friends and neighbors. Annemarie wanted to know so she could stop Kurt from _corrupting_ another man. Kurt merely gave her his trademark bitch glare and walked away from her. As for work, the New Direction successfully put on their Friday and Saturday nights' performances. Today was Sunday, their final performance and their only chance to impressed Blaine Anderson. Everyone was nervous for this performance was the deciding factor whether anyone would have a job tomorrow. Kurt was the only one to keep his cool and made sure everyone listen to him because frankly Mr. Schue was a moron. The play went smoothly until a few minutes before the finale. Rachel had taken a drink of water and started sing her scales to calm her nerves. She chokes halfway through. She tries again and chokes. Now she could barely speak.

"What has happened Rachel?" exclaimed Mr. Schue.

"Drank water cannot sing," rasped Rachel.

"I saw Annemarie put something in your water," said Brittany suddenly.

"Why did you not do something Britt?" asked Kurt slowly losing his cool.

"I tried to warn Rachel, but she would not listen," she replied.

"God bloody damn it," muttered Kurt. Now everyone was in a state of panic. They all knew they were screwed and that Fradettes had won. But then,

"No, I'm sick of this crap. She is not going to win. I have an idea. Rachel drink as much clean water," said Kurt. Rachel does what he asks.

"Can you talk?" he asks. She nods.

"Can you sing?" She shakes her head. Kurt curses.

"Okay, Rachel you are going say the rest of your lines. But when it is time to sing you are going to be lip-syncing to my voice and before you object think if you could come up with a better idea," he says. Rachel bulgingly agreed and she and Finn walked on stage.

They nailed the finale and no one even noticed that Rachel was lip-syncing the final song or that it was Kurt who was actually singing it. Only the cast knew; them and one of Blaine's servants who had been watching what was going on back stage and was now telling his employer, who was sitting in his private box with his servants.

"That was Kurt? Wow he is good," said Blaine very impressed.

"Yes it was remarkable, but you need to decide what happens to the theater, now," said David urgently.

"I already made my decision, about the theater's fate and who would be my new steward," said Blaine standing up.

"Sir, where are you going?" asked Jeff the blond guard.

"To make both announcements," he replied waving his hand to the direction of the stage. "Jeff, Nick, and David come with me. Everyone else go home,"

As the crowd applauded as the New Direction took their last bows, David was leading Blaine to the stage who was followed by guards Jeff and Nick. David got on stage first.

"Excuse me everyone, but Mr. Anderson would like to personally announce his decision on the theater and who would be receiving the position of steward," he announced before he let Blaine take center stage.

"Thank you, David," said Blaine. All the young maidens sighed dreamily at the sound of his voice.

"Good evening everyone. I would first like to say that I enjoyed that performance very much and that I am happy to say that I am voting against closing down the theater." The troupe sighed in relief than applauded with the audience.

"Also," he continued. "After reading all the applications and processed the ten interviews that my staff and I have conducted. I chosen my new steward, Kurt Hummel." The theater went dead silent.

Oh my god, what is going to happen next? All I can say is someone is not going to be happy. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
